Yarloop, Western Australia
| pop_footnotes = | est = 1894 | stategov = Murray-Wellington | fedgov = Forrest | dist1 = 129 | location1= Perth | dist2 = 18 | location2= Harvey }} Yarloop is a town in the South West of Western Australia along the South Western Highway, between Waroona and Harvey. At the , Yarloop had a population of 545. History The name Yarloop is said to have originated from the words "yard loop"; the rail loop into the timber yard there. However, the name is more likely Aboriginal in origin (most likely from the local Bindjareb Noongar people). Yalup Brook is situated only about 5 km north of Yarloop and there is similarity in pronunciation of the word and the early spelling variations of the siding (Yailoup and Yarloup) support it being Aboriginal. In 1849, Joseph Logue arrived in the area and farmed at nearby Cookernup. He was followed by W.J. Eastcott, who used to collect red gum bark and pit-saw timber for other settlers, and John Bancells in 1886. In 1894, Charles and Edwin Millar moved into the district looking to put nearby stands of jarrah to use - they had exported jarrah blocks to London for use in street paving. They soon established their own timber town with accommodation and support facilities, located 2 km south of a government-surveyed town site as the company wished to maintain effective control over staff and workmen. However, not everyone working at the mill wanted to live in the facilities, so a company town on the eastern side of the railway and a public town on the western side developed. A siding on the Perth-Bunbury Railway came into being in 1896. In 1901, they made Yarloop the centre of their operations, and the town became even more important when in 1905 they closed their Denmark mills on the south coast. At their peak, they employed over 500 people in the Yarloop area. By the 1930s, they boasted the largest private railway in the world with eight railway systems and 25 locomotives. The timber mill, originally known as the Waigerup mill, still operates and in 1984 the mill town was classified as a conservation area by the http://www.ntwa.com.au National Trust and is now protected by the Yarloop Conservation Plan (1998) administered by the Heritage Council. The town was gazetted in 1962. Present day Yarloop is today home to citrus growers, dairy farmers, vegetable growers and commuters. The town centre includes many restored timber buildings along with the historical steam workshops. The workshops have many operating steam engines along with displays of the equipment used to maintain 25 steam locos and the timber production of millers. There is a heritage trail around the old mill town and conservation area. Facilities include Primary School, local shop, Bowling Club, Hotel, Post Office, Community Centre and various types of accommodation. A notable issue in the town is the alleged emissions from the Alcoa alumina refinery at nearby Wagerup. For years, some residents have reported illnesses such as respiratory irritation, frequent blood noses, headaches, nausea and cancer, as reported in numerous media outlets, including the ABC's Four Corners program 'Something In The Air',.http://www.abc.net.au/4corners/content/2005/s1471209.htm although no formal causal link has ever been established.These claims are also hotly disputed by a large section of the local population. Alcoa subsequently obtained permission (September 2006) to double the size of the refinery to become the biggest such refinery in the world, although very strict conditions have been imposed on the expansion by the Health and Environment departments. A minority of the residents have already announced plans to fight the decision in the Supreme Court. http://abc.net.au/news/newsitems/200609/s1741727.htm ABC News, 15 September 2006, accessed 6 October 2006. As a result, the future of the town, to some, remains distinctly uncertain. Despite this, an upsurge in incoming residents has recently (2012/2013) been experienced. Transport Yarloop is situated on the South Western Railway, and is a stopping place for the Australind passenger train from Perth to Bunbury. References External links *Map of Yarloop (Shire of Harvey) Category:Towns in Western Australia Category:South West (Western Australia) Category:Timber towns in Western Australia